


Fuck Stacy from calculus in particular

by mandaree1



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I wrote this directly after whining about the lack of stupid teen fics, No one named Stacy actually appears in the story, Stakeout Night more like Gossip Night, Team Phantom being kids while holding ghost weapons, Very brief mention of scars but like... nothing serious, like you do, this is so stupid lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Teenagers are, like, REALLY dumb.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Fuck Stacy from calculus in particular

"This is _serious_ , guys."

"it really isn't, Jazz." There's always a bit of feedback from Danny's line. She winced and turned it down a smidgeon. "Everybody changes for gym class."

"Yeah, but not everybody in gym class has a _giant fuck you scar_ on their shoulder," Jazz hissed. "Stacy was staring!"

"Stacy from calculus or Stacy from English?" Sam asks.

"Stacy from calculus."

"Ah," Sam says, halfway across the park from her. Stakeouts are a pain. "I hate that bitch. Did you know she hands out GSA papers and tells people to hate the sin and love the sinner? Bitch."

Tucker laughed. He's on a bench near the little pond. Technically, that makes him ghost bait. "Did she ask?"

"Oh, she _asked_."

"What did you tell her?"

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tennis accident."

There was a vacant pause on the other end of the line.

"The scar," Danny said. "On your shoulder."

"Yes."

"The one specifically shaped like claws."

"That's the one."

"From the giant ghost bunny that, you know, scratched you."

"I'm well aware of how I got this scar, Danny."

Tucker wheezed into his microphone.

"Don't start, Foley," Jazz warned, but it was too late. Sam spluttered and- judging from the clattering noise- dropped her ecto-gun in her convulsions. "I hate all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Team Phantom is full of chaotic energy and you can fite me over it. 
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
